dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Tomlinson
"I will carve out all your flesh! I will break you! I will torture you! I shall degenerate you...fear me! I'm your DEATH"-Veronica Appearance Personality History Series Powers *'Digital Mind': She has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although, since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only her. She possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds. She can instill and infuse vast amounts of knowledge into her mind by supernatural means, rather than acquiring it through normal means such as study, experience, etc. The knowledge can be of any and all kinds, natural, supernatural, the known, the unknown, etc. She may have instilled knowledge in a specific field of study (like math, literature or a branch of science) or all subjects. She may even have knowledge about the past, present or future, about alternate realities, the minds of others and knowledge beyond normal comprehension. She can enhance the thinking capabilities of oneself and others beyond the norm, not by increasing intelligence, but instead by enhancing the capability to use the already existing abilities to their maximum effect. She can download anything she wants from anywhere and nowhere. She can download new materials, new information and even new powers out of nothing. She can sense and patch into radio frequencies exponentially to extensive proportions. *'Sense Manipulation': She has complete control over the senses of oneself and others, including sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, balance, pain, etc, allowing her to freely alter and manipulate them. She can enhance, reduce or remove them temporarily or permanently, protect them from being overwhelmed, cause target to sense things that aren't there or prevent them from sensing things that are, cause or remove sensory ailments, etc. *'Super-Flexibility': She is able to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. Her joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow her perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position she chooses as long she need without effort or strain. *'Snake Physiology': Her physiology is similar to that of snakes. She can easily mimic snakes and even transform into a gigantic snake. She is capable of shedding her body or skin and emerge with a new body, even after dismemberment. She can make her tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. Her tongue is also able pierce her target. Veronica's jaws are incredibly flexible and can be unhinged with ease, enabling her to open her mouth incredibly wide. She possesses teeth that are coated with or secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim when said victim is bitten by the fangs. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death. She is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. She is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling her to perceive her surroundings as precisely as normal sight. She is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. She can swim at incredible speeds. She can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what she consumes, she can consume matter in any form - solid, liquid or gas. She can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but her nose. She can squeeze and constrict victim, either simply holding them or making impossible to breathe or even forcing the heart to stop, causing either unconsciousness or death. Abilites Expert Marksman She is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. The activity in her brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. She needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. She can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so she can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the she can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder her ability to get an accurate bead on her target, and her intense focus on whatever she's shooting at allows her to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. Expert Martial Artist She is a supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Kenjutsu and other samurai warrior skills. She is a highly skilled combatant. She has been taught Kick-boxing ever since she was 7 and by the time she turned 12, she began her training in the arts of Hwa Rang Do. She mastered such martial arts by the time she was 14. Ever since then, she has undergone training under various tutors and assassins and has been taught various forms of martial arts. Most evidently, Ninjitsu and Hankido. She also excels in street fighting and Sambo. She can Locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. She is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental or emotional, to her targets using various tactics and moves. She possesses immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. She excels at hand-to-hand combat, and is proficient in various acrobatic and martial arts skills. Master Assassin She can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, she able to dispatch her victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. She has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. Body Reading Ability She can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing her to predict opponent's attacks. She can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, she can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. Skilled Acrobat She can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow her to avoid attacks that travel much faster than she does. She is an excellent acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Her joints are extremely flexible, making her a skilled acrobat. Intent Detection She can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include her surroundings (a distant car-wreck). She is able to perceive all cause and effect relations. She can notably deduce the path leading to any effect, allowing her to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. In a fighting situation, she can perfectly adapt to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. Weapon Proficiency She began her training by the time she was 5, she has been extensively trained in Okinawan kobudō ever since she turned 7, due to this he is a master of Bō, Sai, Tonfa, Nunchaku, Kama, Tekko, Tinbe-rochin, Surujin, Eku, Tambo, Kuwa, Hanbo, Nunti Bo and Sansetsukon. She is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms such as pistols. She only needs only to pick up a weapon before she instantly become proficient in it. The first time she pick up a sword, she can spar with masters, the first time she use a bow, she can hit bulls-eyes. She can use or create improvised weapons, allowing her to pick up common things such as brooms, spoons, chairs, etc., and instantly use them effective offensive purposes. Master Thief She is better than most thieves. Specializing in the arts of thievery. She is able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. She is able to become undetectable as long as she is in darkness or shadow. Strength Level She trains daily and has exceptional strength. She possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build that engages in intensive regular exercise. While the exact amount of weight she is ultimately lift is unclear, she is at least able to lift 210 lbs, which is twice her own body weight. However, she has regularly lifted over 300 lbs, classifying herself as a peak human. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia